Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{2p + 1}{5p + 6} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p + 6$ $ -(2p + 1) = 7(5p + 6) $ $-2p - 1 = 35p + 42$ $-1 = 37p + 42$ $-43 = 37p$ $37p = -43$ $p = -\dfrac{43}{37}$